hard work in a nice afternoon
by Urukins
Summary: naruto missbehaved in class and got an afternoon alonew with sasuke for some hard study warnings: lemon, rly bad written, the word penis, and this author


"Why the hell did I have to be stuck with him?" a short blonde mumbled angrily to himself.

He was dead angry, talk about emo too! If he just hadn't misbehaved and mumbled for the teacher to kiss his ass…NOT TO MENTION that beast…oh god how he hated him, that beast… that annoying-self-centered-surounded-by-chicks-beast. If he just hadn't got up in the end of the class and sugested that evil sugestion to the goddamned teacher.

Naruto knowcked on the door, and chuckled annoyed at the flat's number: '666.' ' What the fuck? You got to be like, fucking kidding me!' he growled to himself.

Onyx eyes met up with blue ones as the door was opened. " You are late by 45 minutes," a evil smirk was on his face

"What's with that smirk, teme?"

"Its one way of showing everyone that my intellengence is way superior compared to yours…Oh wait, I forgot… It can't even be compared, dobe."

"You sadistic bastard"

"You stupid walking stupidity"

Naruto glared at the raven haired boy's back while they walked to Sasuke's bedroom.

The Uchiha's bed already had some studying material on it. Sasuke sat in the bed, he opened up a book. " Hey, dobe, take my bag out of my closet "

The blonde glared at the order and the one that gave it before walking up to the closet and opening, just to find it empty; no clothes, no books, no nothing. "Hey, Sasuke, there is nothing in he-GWUAAAAh".

Everything went dark, Naruto felt a weight on top of him, he heard a click.

A chuckle came from Sasuke's lips as they clashed with Naruto's. He tried to force his entrance but it seem to be useless. 'The hard way it is then.' Sasuke pressed a thumb on Naruto's throat and when he gasped, a hot tongue was slipped into his mouth. The raven haired boy studied every corner of it, the blonde felt his tongue being sucked and played with,a fragile moan escaped Naruto's throat and he felt a very cold hand under His shirt.

"Sas…sasu" he attempted, the onyx eyed men was already sucking and kissing his neck, yes he wanted that voice to scream out his name .

He moved His hand to Naruto's pants after removing the non-desired shirt.

Naruto moaned out again and he felt a hand on His throbbing member , and then something wet…oh…wait…' WET??'

Sasuke licked the tip of Naruto's manhood before taking his tongue down the organ and liking the base. Naruto let go off a loud and helpless moan as Sasuke slid his hot tongue up his dick nibbling at it once in a while before engulfing it.

The smaller boy tried to push him away but being small didn't help it, nor being skinny "Whyyyyyy?" he panted and moaned weakely.

"Sas…st..SASUKE!"

"Fate loves me" Sasuke whispered, while tickling and sucking once again at Naruto's penis.

'FUCK YOU FATE,' Naruto screamed angrily inside, before letting go of a loud moan and exploding in Sasuke's mouth.

Lips clashed once again. "You are so adorable, and tasty too!"

The blonde glared and him before letting go of a pained whimper as he felt something enter him .

"Bear it for a while," the raven said before slipping a second finger inside the fragile body. Sasuke licked Naruto's ear while he trembled and whimpered, tears running down His face.

Naruto's eyes went wide as something inside of him was poked in a very pleasurable way.

Sasuke smirked in his holy darkness and took out his fingers, just to replace them with something that was lacking the blonde's ass.

Naruto screamed out in pain that he felt. "Sasuke, take it out…please," the blonde sobbed helplessly as Sasuke hugged him.

"Don't regard the pain, you'll feel good. I promise, don't cry," the raven kissed away Naruto's tears and left a sweet kiss on Naruto's trembling lips.

Sasuke started a slow pace before making things faster, more moans escapeing the blonde's lips. It was feeling good , not regarding the still existing pain, he felt more kissed being placed on his forehead and lips.

Thin arms were place around the raven's neck as the smaller boy started a weak plea for more.

"I hate you"

"I love you too"

"No, seriously, I hate you… I can't walk, you beast"

"Well… Then you have more time to lay on the bed and study… And speaking of beds... I'm sure we could do some activities," he smirked.

The blonde glared before accepting Sasuke's kiss "Yeah, yeah. I love you…but I still hate you."


End file.
